Vampire and Human
by AyaKira SanOMaru
Summary: Ditengah hutan, dengan bahu yang terluka, kau mendekatiku yang hampir pingsan karna kehabisan darah. Update Chaper3! BoyxBoy. Lemon. Dont like dont read.
1. Anak berambut perak

Hai. Saya Ayako Sanomaru kembali lagi. Gomen kalo fic ini sebelumnya rada gak seru. hehehehehe. Author masih kurang pengalaman sich!. Dan setelah 1 tahun memperdalam ilmu dengan membaca dan terus membaca akhirnya author bisa menyelesaikan fic ini. Heeee. Banyak yang refiew dan menjadi masukan bagi author.

Tapi author udah meng "EDIT ULANG" semua fic dari chaper 1 ampek chaper 3. Semoga senang dengan fic ini.

Rate: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance maybe

Pairing: Boy x Boy (Kaname x Zero)

Warning: Lemon, Ngaje, OOC.

Don't like, don't read.

Chap:1

Kaname Kuran adalah putra dari Juuri Kuran dan Haruka Kuran. Mereka adalah bangsa vampire "Darah Murni" yang tinggal disebuah hutan. Kamane Kuran berumur 24 tahun, umur manusia. Tapi tampangnya masih seperti anak usia 17 tahunan. Kaname mempunyai teman bernama Ichijou Takuma anak dari Senat bangsawan vampire. Mereka bertemu saat sang kakek mengadakan pertemuan untuk bangsawan vampire dan vampire "Darah Murni". Yah! walau Ichijou bukan keturunan "Darah Murni", tapi mereka tetap berteman akrab koq. Walau kadang Ichijou sering bersikap seolah-olah Kaname itu adalah seorang gadis. Suatu hari Kaname dan Ichijou pergi kediaman Hanabusa. Disana mereka bertemu Aido dan Kain yang merupakan keluarga Hanabusa sendiri. Serta Ruka, Shiki Senri, Rima Touya, Seiren. Mereka pun berkumpul diruang tamu dan bercakap-cakap layaknya anak kecil (walau sudah berumur rata-rata 17 tahun, tapi badan mereka masih anak umur 10 tahun).

"Hei Kaname-sama, apa kau sudah punya pacar? tanya Ruka pada Kaname.

Refleks Aido menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya kewajah Kain.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Ruka apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?"

"Habis aku menyukai Kaname-sama sejak pertama kali bertemu. Aku ingin menjadi istrinya." ucap Ruka antusias.

'Anak ini. Apa sich yang ada dipikirannya?' batin Aido sweetdrop.

"Maaf Ruka. Tapi aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menikah dengan seseorang dengan "Lambang Aneh" ditubuhnya." ucap Kaname dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Apa maksud anda dengan "Lambang Aneh" Kaname-sama?" kali ini Shiki yang bertanya.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi suatu haru nanti aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya."

Merekapun bercakap-cakap hingga Kaname dan Ichijou harus meninggalkan kediaman Hanabusa. Dalam perjalan mereka pulang Kaname dan Ichijou melihat sebuah kota yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman Kuran ditengah Hutan. Katanya dikota itu terdapat hal yang menarik yang belumpernah dilihat oleh Kaname. Kaname pun bertekat untuk pergi kekota itu suatu hari nanti.

Beberapa hari kemudian saat hari menjelang malam Kaname pun pergi kekota yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dengan kediaman Kuran. Hanya erlu waktu 20 menit sampai Kaname tiba dikota itu. Kota yang penuh dengan manusia. Menurut penciuman Kaname 100% kota itu dihidupi oleh manusia. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya vampire dikota barang-barang yang baru pertama kali Kaname lihat.

-XXXXX-

Karena sudah cukup melihat-lihat Kaname pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kota itu. Dalam perjalanan pulang Kaname memutuskan untuk melewati hutan sebagai jalan pintas untuk menuju kediamannya yang memang terletak didalam hutan. Tiba-tiba Kaname melihat sosok dengan matel putih sedang bersandar disebuah pohon. Didepannya ada abu yang berserakan. Mungkin dia habis bertarung dengan vampire level E yang sering berkeliaran dihutan dan memangsa korban. Kaname pun menghampiri anak itu. Bahunya berdarah dan nafasnya pun panjak pendek.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kaname sambil memegang wajah anak itu. Sesaat Kaname terpaku akan keindahan anak yang ada didepannya. kulit putih dengan rambut perak yang indah.

"To-long ak-" anak itupun pingsan sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu. Jadi akan ku bawa kau kerumahku." ucap Kaname lalu menggendong anak itu dengan gaya pengantin.

Akhirnya setelah melewati hutan, sampailah dia dikediaman Kuran dan langsung masuk kedalam castil. Sang ibu yang sangat khawatir pada Kaname yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari castil langsung menghampiri sang anak saat tiba dirumah.

"Kaname kau dari mana-"

"Maaf bu. Aku tadi habis berjalan-jalan dikota, lalu tanpa sengaja aku menemukan anak ini. Bolehkah dia tinggal untuk beberapa hari sampai dia sembuh bu?" tany Kaname pada sang ibu.

"Tentu saja sayang. Ibu bangga padamu. Tapi jangan gigit dia. Nanti bisa-bisa dia berubah seperti kita. Kau pahamkan."

"Baik. Aku mengerti bu."

"Ibu akan mengambilkan obat, sementara itu kau rawatlah dia dikamar tamu." ucap sang ibu lalu pergi mengambil obat.

Kaname pun menuju kamar tamu. Membuka pintu serta membaringkan anak itu secara perlahan diatas ranjang. Kaname lalu membuka mantel yang digunakan anak itu serta kemeja yang dipakainya. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah sang ibu dengan membawa perban dan obat merah.

"Kau bisa kan mengobatinya. Ibu ada uruan dengan ayahmu dibawah." ucap sang ibu lalu memberika obat itu pada Kaname.

Kaname pun mengganguk lalu mengolesi pundak anak itu dengan obat merah dan memperbannya.

-XXXXX-

Saat tengah malam si anakpun terbangun. Menampilkan iris violet yang indah. Kaname yang sedang berdiri memandang langit langsung menghampiri si anak.

"Kau sudah sadar?, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Kaname kepada anak itu.

"K-kau." kata anak itu dengan wajah horror.

"Kenapa? apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Kaname lagi.

"Menjauh dariku VAMPIRE!" teriak anak itu sambil menodongkan Bloody Rose yang ada disaku celananya..

"Jangan seenaknya mengacungkan pistol kewajahku bocah!" kata Kaname datar sambil memegang pergelangan tangan anak itu. (keluar deh sifat OOCnya.)

Karna Kaname tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari anak itu. Anak itu pun menggigit tangan Kaname. Kaname hanya menatap anak itu dengan pandangan aneh dan melepaskannya. Lalu Kaname menarik dagu anak itu dan mendekatkanya kedepan wajahnya. Dan Kaname menekan pipi anak itu dengan paksa dan mulutnyapun terbuka memperlihatkan giginya.

"Kau tidak memiliki taring?" tanya Kaname.

"..."

"Aku tanya kenapa kau tidak memiliki taring?"

"Untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?" bentak anak itu.

"Jadi kau itu manusia. Kenapa kau ada dihutan itu?" tanya Kaname lagi.

Setalah sekian lama terdiam anak itupun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kaname. "Aku sedang mencari adikku. Dia sudah dua hari tidak pulang kerumah. Lalu aku bertemu dengan vampire Level E dan dia menyerangku" jawab anak itu kemudian.

"Owh. Begitu..Lalu, namamu siapa?" tanya Kaname dengan nada yang ramah.

"Zero.. Kiryu Zero, 14 tahun " jawab anak itu seakan terbius dengan kata-kata Kaname.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Besok malam aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Kaname lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

Zero yang melihat Kaname sudah keluar dari kamar lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Karena masih merasa lelah Zero pun memutuskan untuk kembali tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Zero bangun dan memuuskan untuk pulang. Disambarnya mantel dan kemeja yang ada dikursi lalu dikenakan dengan cepat. Tapi baru selangkah dia keluar dari kamar langkahnya sudah dihentikan oleh tangan Kaname dipinggangnya.

"H-hei.."

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kaname.

"Tentu saja pulang BODOH!" teriak Zero.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan mengantarmu malam ini." ucap Kaname lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu. Adik dan ibuku pasti khawatir." ucap Zero lirih.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi temanku. Hari ini cuaca agak mendung, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." ucap Kaname lalu pergi menuju ruang tamu.

-XXXXX-

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Kaname?" tanya Ichijou saat tibas dikediaman Kuran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kekota sebelah."

"Apa kita akan kencan?" tanya Ichijou dengan wajah merona.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku akan mengantarkan anak ini tau." tunjuk Kaname pada Zero.

"Dia manusia?"

"Ya. Aku menemukannya dihutan semalam."

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat sekarang." ucap Ichijou.

Mereka bertigapun pergi menuju kota. Sesampainya dikota penduduk yang lalu lalang lumayan banyak. Mengingat hari ini masih jam 10 pagi dan cuaca sedang mendung. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah rumah yang ada dipinggir kota. Terdapat rumah sederhana dengan halaman yang sangat rapi.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah mengantarku." ucap Zero pada Kaname dan Ichijou.

"Sama-sama. Ah!, bawalah ini bersamamu." ucap Kaname lalu mengeluarkan kalung dengan aksen mawar yang sangat indah.

"Te-terima kasih." Zero pun mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya. Entah kenapa Zero merasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya. Berdetak kencang dan tak beraturan.

BRAAAKKKKK!

**-TBC- **

Nah! bagaimana? ceritanya hampir sama kan. Hehehehehehe. Untuk chap 2 pasti sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Jadi saya tambahkan beberapa adegan agar lebih seru dan menantang. hohohohohohoho. Plise Review


	2. Kembaran Zero

Rate: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance maybe

Pairing: Boy x Boy (Kaname x Zero)

Warning: Lemon, Ngaje, OOC.

Don't like, don't read.

Chap 2

BRAAAKKKKK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras dari arah rumah mengalihkan pandangan ketiga orang itu pada sosok yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah menyeramkan plus tongkat ditangannya.

"Lepaskan Zero Vampire BRENGSEK!" bentak anak itu sambil menodongkan tongkatnya pada Kaname.

"..." Kaname sebenarnya kaget melihat dua anak yang sama persis. Apa lagi warna rambut dan mata mereka sama. Tapi Kaname tetap diam guna mempertahankan image coolnya.

"Tunggu Ichiru. Dia-" belum selesai Zero berkata tiba-tiba anak yang ternyata bernama Ichiru melayangkan tongkatnya kearah Kaname. Refleks Zero melindungi Kaname dan tongkat itu mengenai bahu kanannya yang terluka.

"UKH!.." Zero terjatuh dan bahunya kembali mengeluarkan darah. Sejenak Kaname lengah dan Ichiru kembali menyerang Kaname tapi ditangkis oleh Ichijou dengan pedangnya.

"Kaname-sama anda tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ichijou.

"Tidak. Tapi Zero."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya Kaname pergi saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Ichiru." kata Zero lalu berjalan kearah Ichiru dan menariknya masuk kedalam rumah.

Ichiru berjalan mengikuti Zero sambil menatap Kaname dengan tatapan tajam dan membenci.

-XXXXX-

"Sepertinya anak itu membenciku." ucap Kaname saat mereka sedang berjalan ditengah hutan.

"Hahahahaha. Itu karena Kaname-sama sudah menggangu saudara tercintanya." ucap Ichijou sambil menahan tawa.

"Apaan sich kau Ichijou. Aku seperti mengambil kekasih orang saja." ucap Kaname lalu memukul pundak Ichijou.

"Aduh!, jangan bicara seolah-olah kau baru saja ditinggalkan Kaname-sama."

DUARRRRR!

Kaname dan Ichijou dikagetkan oleh suara dari kediaman Kuran yang berada 100m didepan mereka. Secepat kilat Kaname dan Ichijou lalu berlari menuju kediaman Kuran. Tampak kobaran api yang mengamuk membakar habis castil berserta isisnya.

"Jangan kesana Kaname-sama." ucap Ichijou sambil memeluk Kaname dari belakang. Menahan agar Kaname tidak masuk kedalam kobaran api itu.

"ICHIJOU LEPASKAN..AYAH DAN IBUKU MASIH DISANA!" teriak Kaname sejadi-jadinya dan masih memberontak.

"Sudahlah Kaname-sama. Rumah itu sudah terbakar!. Ayah dan ibu anda takkan selamat dengan kebakaran seperti itu"

"Tapi...tapi..." Kaname berlutut dan menagis sejadi-jadinya.

Ichijou yang melihat keadaan itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada sahabatnya itu. Kaname yang sangat terpuruk, kehilangan orang tua yang dicintai. Benar-benar sangat menyedihkan. Akhirnya Ichijou memutuskan agar Kaname tinggal bersama Ichijou dikediaman Takuma selama beberapa bulan. Karena sang kakek dari anggota senat memutuskan untuk membawa Kaname kesuatu tempat dalam perlindungan senat.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian kebakaran yang menewaskan kedua suami istri Kuran. Kaname masih mengurung diri dikamar dan tidak mau makan sama sekali. hal itu membuat Ichijou cemas dan memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada teman-temannya.

"Apa benar Kaname-sama tidak mau keluar kamar?" tanya Ruka.

"Iya. Dia bahkan sudah dua minggu ini tidak makan." kata Ichijou.

"Yang benar saja. Biarpun Kaname-sama adalah keturunan darah murni, tapi beliau bisa sakit kalau begini terus." ucap Aido serius.

Akhirnya Aido memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Kaname dan akhirnya usahanyapun berhasil. Kaname sedang bersandar disandaran tempat tidur dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kaname-sama kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Ayolah Kaname sama. Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau mengurung diri disini terus." ucap Aido.

"Pegilah."

"Tapi Ka-"

"Aku bilang pergi!"

Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Kaname yang masih bersandar sambil menitikan air mata. Ichijoupun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada Zero agar membuat Kaname kembali seperti semula.

"Teman-teman. Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan pada Zero" ucap Ichijou.

"Siapa itu Zero?, Cewek ya?" tanya Ruka.

"Mana ada cewek namanya Zero oon!" jawab Aido langsung digampar ma Ruka.

"Aku itu bertanya. Memang salah kalau aku bertanya dia cewek atau cowok?" kata Ruka masih bergulat dengan Aido.

"Sudah-sudah. Pokoknya kita harus mencari anak itu. Kalau tidak salah dia tinggal didaerah pinggiran kota didekat kediaman Kuran." kata Ichijou melerai Ruka dan Aido.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri anak itu?" tanya Rima.

"Dia memiliki kulit putih, berambut perak serta bermata violet." terang Ichijou langsung disambut anggukan oleh semuanya.

Merekapun akhirnya berangkat menggunakan mobil menuju kota didekat kediaman Kuran pada sore harinya. Karena jarak yang agak lumayan jauh mereka baru tiba disana saat hari sudah malam. Kota yang pada malam hari akan tampak sepi. Karna aktivitas semenjak pagi hari akan berhenti pada saat malam akan menjelang. Mereka tidak bisa membawa mobil karena jalan yang ada dikota itu tidak bisa dilewati oleh mobil. Jadi mereka harus berjalan kaki menuju rumah Zero.

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang dua minggu lalu didatangi oleh Kaname dan Ichijou. Kebetulan didepan rumah sedang berdiri anak yang mereka cari-cari. Merasa ciri-ciri yang dimiliki oleh anak itu sama dengan yang diterangkan oleh Ichijou. Aido dengan seenak jidat langsung saja menarik anak itu menuju teman-temannya. Merasa kesal karna ditarik seenaknya anak itu langsung memukul Aido dengan tongkat yang ada dibalik mantelnya.

"Adaw!, koq dipukul sich!" teriak Aido lalu melepaskan tangannya dari anak itu.

"Siapa kau?, enak saja menari-narik orang." bentak si anak yang ternyata adalah Ichiru.

"Tunggu jangan-jangan kau anak liar yang waktu itu ya?. mana Zero, aku ada urusan dengannya" ucap Ichijou to the poin. (tumben Ichijou OOC.)

"Ichijou, apa maksudnya ini" tanya Rima dan Shiki berbarengan. Belum sempat Ichijou menjawab keluarlah Zero yang mereka cari.

"Kamu.." tunjuk Zero pada Ichijou.

Semua yang melihat kalau anak yang dikatakan Ichijou ada dua orang hanya bisa kaget. Secara mereka baru pertama kali melihat orang dengan kesamaan yang sangat identik seperti ini.

"Zero. Aku mohon ikutlah denganku. Kaname, dia.." pinta Ichirou pada Zero.

"Ada apa dengan Kaname?" tanya Zero memotong perkaan Ichijou.

"Pokoknya ikut saja dulu. Nanti aku jelaskan" jawab Ichijou langsung menyeret Zero bersamanya. Aido dkk yang masih kangetpun segera mengikuti Ichijou menuju kediaman Takuma dan membiarkan Ichiru yang memanggil-manggil Zero agar tidak pergi bersama para vampire bangsawan itu.

-XXXXX-

Dengan perasaan yang tak karuan, akhirnya Zeropun memasuki kamar Kaname. Disana Kaname masih bersandar dengan tatapan kosong seperti saat terakhir Ichijou masuk kekamar.

"Kaname." ucap Zero sambil mendekati ranjang Kaname.

Kaname hanya diam. Tatapan matanya kali ini benar-benar kosong.

"KA-NA-ME" Zero mencoba memanggil Kaname secara perlahan. Tapi lagi-lagi Kaname tak merespon.

"Kaname-sama." Ruka mulai menangis dipelukan Kain. Tak sanggup melihat sang "Darah Murni" menjadi seperti itu.

"Hei Kaname, apa kau masih mengingatku?, apa kau sudah meluupakanku?" tanya Zero sambil membingkai wajah Kaname.

"..."

"Ayolah!, kau tidak boleh terpuruk seperti ini. Kau harus kuat Kaname." ucap Zero lagi.

Kali ini Kaname menggerakkan tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan Zero yang membingkainya.

"Ze-Zero sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kaname dengan suara yang serak.

"Kami yang membawanya Kaname-sama. Kami takut kesedihanmu berlarut-larut membuat kau jatuh sakit" ucap Ichijou pada Kaname.

Kaname pun langsung memeluk Zero dan menangis sejadi-jadinya (lebay ah!). Zero pun memeluk balik Kaname, membiarkan sang "Darah Murni" melepaskan semua beban yang menganjal dihatinya.

"Managislah sepuasnya Kaname. Aku ada disini untukmu." ucap Zero sambil mengelus rambut Kaname yang sangat halus.

'Wangi darah ini. Benar-benar manis.' batin Kaname tanpa sadar tertidur dipelukan Zero.

Zero pun lalu menidurkan Kaname dibantu oleh Ichijou dan Shiki. Lalu mereka semua pun pergi menuju ruang tamu.

"Terima kasih Zero. Berkat kau Kaname-sama akhirnya kembali seperti semula." ucap Ichijou.

"Tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan kota tadi." ucap Rima.

"Apa maksudmu Rima" tanya Kain.

"Samar-samar aku mencium bau darah Vampire Level E dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak." ucap Rima dengan wajah serius.

"Apa!. Aku harus pulang ketempat Ichiru dan ibu." ucap Zero langsung berlari kearah pintu.

Didepan pintuk tampak seorang wanita berambur pirang pendek memanggul seorang anak yang mirip dengan Zero.

"Ichiru!" Zero langsung menghampiri Ichiru yang ternyata hanya pingsan.

"Kota itu sudah diserang vampire Level E. Aku berhasil menolongnya yang hampir dikepung oleh vampire-vampire itu." ucap Seiren.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibuku?" tanya Zero.

"Maaf. Hanya dia yang tersisa dari serangan itu. Aku tidak bisa menemukan ibumu."

"IBU.. IBUUUUUU!" teriak Zero sambil memeluk sang adik. Dari balik tembok tampak Kaname sedang memperhatikan Zero dengan mata pilu.

-XXXXX-

Malam harinya Zero sedang berada ditaman belakang kadiaman Takuma ditemani oleh Ichiru yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ichiru mamandang sang kakak.

"Aku tak tau. Hanya kau yang aku punya yang masih tersisa didunia ini." ucap Zero lirih.

"Jadi kau tidak mengganggapku sebagai apapun Zero?" ucap Kaname yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ka-Kaname. Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku." ucap Zero terbata-bata.

SRAAAKKK!

"Kalau terlalu lama disini kalian akan sakit." ucap Kaname menyampirkan selimut menutupi tubuh Zero dan Ichiru lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia ternyata vampire yang baik ya kak." ucap Ichiru sambil memandang punggung Kaname yang terus menghilang.

"Iya. Bahkan dia lebih dari itu." ucap Zero dengan seyum diwajahnya.

Ichiru yang melihat sang kakak tersenyum merasa cemburu. Selama ini sang kakak tidak pernah memperlihatkan senyum seperti itu selain padanya dan sang ibu. Ichiru iri pada Kaname yang mendapatkan senyum milik kakanya itu.

**-TBC-**

Yey! Bagaimana ficnya? Saya gak merubah sifat si Ichiru yang masih sangat membenci para vampir apalagi si Kaname. hehehehehehe. Yah! hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan. Otak saya masih belum bisa memproses untuk bagian chaper 3nya. jadi harap bersabar ya.

plise review


	3. Kemunculan Lambang

Hei semuanya. Ayako Sanomaru kembali lagi nie. Gomen kalo lama update fic ini. Karna komp saya agak sedikit bermasalah. Hehehehehe. Sumpah pengen banget nie ngebukin komp sampek mau nyalah lagi. Udah seru-serunya buat, eh! Dia rusak. Yap! Setelah bersabar akhirnya bias deh buat menyelesaikan chaper 3 ini. hehehehehe. Ah! Mengenai "Lambang Aneh" yang saya buat di chaper sebelumnya disini akan rasa edit sedikit agar terlihat sempurna. Hohohohohoho. Silahkan dibaca Minna~.

Rate: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance maybe

Pairing: Boy x Boy (Kaname x Zero)

Warning: Lemon, Ngaje, OOC.

Don't like, don't read.

Chap 3

Kaname berserta Zero dan Ichiru akhirnya tiba di Cross Academy saat hari menjelang malam. Sementara itu Ichijou dan kawan-kawan sudah menunggu di Cross Academy bersama sang kepala sekolah serta anak perempuannya yang bernama Yuuki. Cross Academy adalah sebuah sekolah yang didirikan oleh ayah Kaname agar mereka para vampire bisa hidup berdampingan dengan manusia. Jadi di Cross Academy akan didirikan 2 Class. Yaitu Day Class dan Night Class dimana para murid Day Class adalah manusia dan para murid Night Class adalah Kaname dan para pengikutnya. Tapi karna pada tahun ini Yuuki belum lulus dari Sekolah Menangah Pertamanya, jadi untuk sementara Day Class belum akan berdiri. Karna jika akan mendirikan Day Class harus ada yang mengawasi para murid-murid tersebut. Mungkin saja nanti para murid-murid Day Class akan menyerang para murid Night Class yang tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan "Karisma" nya apa lagi Kaname. Selain itu, tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui kalau para murid Night Class itu adalah vampire. Jadi dengan mengajak Zero serta Ichiru yang telah mengetahui semuanya. Kaname tidak akan perlu takut kalau-kalau ada murid Day Class yang akan berisik nanatinya. Karna sudah ada 3 orang calon Komite Disiplin disini.

"Selamat datang Kaname-Sama" ucap Aidou sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya Kaname apa menyenangkan?" tanya sang kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum.

"Agak membosankan. Apalagi ada yang menatapku dengan pancaran mata ingin memotong leherku." ucap Kaname sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu KURAN!"

"Ah!, rupanya ada yang tersinggung ya?" ucap Kaname sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Errrr, Kaname-sama sebaiknya kita segera ke Moon Dorm. Yang lainya sudah menunggu." ucap Ichijou kepada Kaname.

Kanamepun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Zero dan Ichiru. Tapi sebelum itu Kaname sempat mencium kening Zero lalu segera menuju Moon Dorm asrama untuk para vampire. Perbuatan Kaname itu langsung mebuat Ichiru menganga dan memberikan death glare mematikan untuk Kaname.

"AWAS KAU VAMPIRE BRENGSEK!, KALAU KAU BERANI MELAKUKAN ITU LAGI AKAN KUTEMBAK KEPALAMU" teriak Ichirou dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Zero hanya bisa sweetdrop melihatnya. Sementara Yuuki dan kepala sekolah hanya bisa nyegir melihat Kaname yang OOC tersebut.

"Kaname jarang bersekiap seperti itu kepada orang lain selain Yuuki." Batin sang kepala sekolah.

"Ayo Zero, Ichiru kita masuk. Akan kuperlihatkan kamar kalian berdua." ajak Yuuki kepada duo kembar itu dan langsung menyeret mereka.

Jadi dimulailah kehedupan Zero dan Ichiru selama 2 tahun kedepan di Cross Academy bersama Yuuki, kepala sekolah, Kaname, da para vampire yang lain.

-XXXXX-

2 tahun kemudian Kantor Kapala Sekolah

"Ayah!" teriak Yuuki sambil mendobrak pintu ruangan itu hingga menjadi 2 bagian.

"Yuuki, sudah berapa kali aku bilang. Jangan panggil aku sebagai ayah kalau sedang berada dikantorku. Lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu kantorku?" Ucap sang Ayah.

"Tapi ayah. Kanapa harus aku dan juga Zero serta Ichirou yang harus mengawasi pestanya?, lagi pula aku ingin sekali saja mendapat libur untuk hal ini ayah." Ucap Yuuki disertai dengan jurus pupil eyesnya.

"Karna kalian anggota komite disiplin serta kalian bertiga telah mengetahui jati diri para murid Night Class." Ucap sang Ayah dengan SERIUS.

"Baiklah kalau begitu pak kepala. Kami permisi." Ucap Zero lalu meninggalkan ruang sang kepala sekolah.

Ichirou yang merasakan ada hal yang aneh dengan Zero langsung mengejarnya. Entah kenapa?, sejak 2 bulan terakhir ini sikapnya jadi aneh. Dia sering mengacuhkan aku dan juga Yuuki. Selain itu Zero selalu mengenakan baju dengan kerah yang selalu tertutup seperti anak baik. (emang Zero anak baik kali. *plak, Tobi to yang anak baik). Lalu saat Ichirou berhasil mengejar Zero dan meraih tangannya, Ichirou melihat sebuah lambang yang tiba-tiba ada dileher Zero. Saat Ichirou ingin menyentuh lambang itu, Zero menepisnya.

"Zero, lambang itu?" ucap Ichiru dengan nada panic.

"…."

"Katakan padaku Zero!, Kenapa lambang itu bisa ada padamu?"

"Maaf Ichiru. Ini."

"Kau tau Zero. Itu adalah lambang yang diceritakan ibu. Lambang yang juga dimiliki oleh keluarga Kuran. Lambang yang.." ucapan Ichirou terhenti saat Zero meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Ichirou.

"Ichiru kumohon. Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Yuuki dan kepala sekolah. Aku tau kalau lambang ini merupakan kutukan dari keluarga Kuran. Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi. Oleh karna itu sampai waktunya tiba, takkan kubiarkan Kaname serta yang lainnya tau." ucap Zero sambil menyakinkan Ichiru. Zeropun mengelus kepala Ichirou lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan sejak kejadian itu Zero sama sekali tidak terlihat dilingkungan sekolah hingga pesta dimulai.

Di Aula Cross Academy

"Kaname-sama. Maukah berdansa denganku?" pinta murid perempuan dari Day Class kepada Kaname yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ichijou.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Ucap Kaname lalu menyambut uluran tangan murid perempuan itu.

"Kyaa~ Kaname-sama sedang berdansa dengan salah seorang murid Day Class." Teriak salah seorang murid wanita hingga memunculkan kehebohan diaula tersebut.

Para murid dari Day Classpun berebut ingin berdansa dengan Kaname. Dan akhirnya Yuukipun harus turun tangan guna menyelesaikan kehebohan ini dibantu dengan Ichiru.

Dimanakah Zero?

Taman Belakang Cross Academy

Seorang pemuda berambut perak dan bermata violet sedang memandang bulan yang bersianar malam itu. Dimana bulan yang membentuk lingkaran penuh itu seakan memanggil raganya untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

DEG

Tiba-tiba panas memancar dari lehernya tepat pada 'Lambang Aneh' yang ada pada perpotongan antara pundak dan lehernya. 'Lamabang Aneh' dengan bentuk bunga mawar berwarna merah. Saking sakitnya Zero sampai jatuh berlutut sambil memegang tanda itu yang mulai terasa panas.

"Jadi ternyata lambang itu ada padamu, Zero?" ucap seorang lelaki dari balik pohon.

"Si-Siapa kau?" Tanya Zero pada lelaki yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Hooo. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya.", lelaki itu kemudian maju dua langkah lalu berlutut. "Namaku Rido, salam kenal Zero Kiryu. Atau sebentar lagi akan menjadi salah satu dari keluarga Kuran."

Zero yang masih terlalu kesakitan tidak terlalu focus pada apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Sakitnya sudah menyebar sampai ketulang belakang dan Zero hamper pingsan karnanya.

"ZERO!"

DUARRRRR!

Sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba muncul disertai dengan percikan listrik yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Kaname berhasil menarik Zero sebelum Ruka mengeluarkan jurus listriknya untuk menyerang Rido. Laki-laki itu mendarat dengan sempurna setelah berhasil menghindar dari serangan tiba-tiba oleh murid Night Class.

"Eng." Zero menggeliat sesaat sebelum ledakan ada seseorang yang menariknya kemudian memeluknya sangat erat. Perlaha-lahan iris violetnya terbuka dan menangkap wajah Kaname dengan taring serta mata yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Serta para pengikut setianya Ichijou, Kain, Aidou, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, dan Seiren.

"Kenapa kau kembali kemari. Masih belum cukupkah kau menghancurkan hidupku!" ucap Kaname dengan nada dingin dan menakutkan.

"Huh! Rupaya si Pangeran dan para pengikutnya. Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku tidak mengambil resiko untu kehilangan nyawaku disini." ucap Rido lalu menghilang.

Kaname serta para pengikutnya hanya diam dan semua mata tertuju pada Zero yang ada dipelukan Kaname. Tampak sebuah lambing berbentuk mawar terukir dengan jelas. Mawar Merah 'Red Rose' yang dalam legenda akan menjadi penakluk vampire.

Kaname lalu menurunkan Zero dan berlutut, "Zero. Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu dengan seluruh nyawaku." ucap Kaname yang diikuti oleh para pengikutnya yang juga berlutut.

"Ap-apa?"

**-TBC- **

Yah sampai disini nie chaper 3nya. Thanks buat yang udah ngasuk masukan direview. Thanks juga buat Saichi-san jua Claire-san yang udh ngasik beberapa engarahan dan akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai. Hehehehehehehe. Saya belum memperlihatan adegan hotnya. Mungkin akan saya tunjukan di chaper selanjutnya. Jadi di tunggu aja ya. Please review.


	4. Lindungi

Haloo minna~. Maaf nie baru update. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu akhirya chaper 4 ini bisa dipublis. Yap! Langsung saja kita mulai. Selamat membaca~

Rate: M

Genre: Friendship, Romance maybe

Pairing: Boy x Boy (Kaname x Zero)

Warning: Lemon, Ngaje, OOC.

Don't like, don't read.

Chap 4

"Ap-apa?"

"Zero!" teriak Yuuki menghampiri Zero bersama Ichirou yang nampak panik akibat suara yang terdengan sampai ruang aula.

"Apa yang terjadi disini Kuran?" tanya Ichirou sambil melancarkan tatapan super tajam kepada Kaname.

"Sebaiknya kita menuju asrama saja. Akan aku jelaskan semuanya disana." Ucap Kaname lalu berjalan menuju Moon Dorm. Karna acara masih berlanjut hanya Kaname dkk saja berserta Yuuki, Zero dan Ichirou yang meninggalkan pesta. Sementara itu semua murid masih melanjutkan pesta tanpa tau bahwa kalau tadi sedang terjadi pertempuran disekitar mereka.

-XXXXX-

-Moon Dorm-

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin menanyakan 1 hal apakah ibu kalian bernama Shizuka Hio?" tanya Kaname dengan nada yg terkesan dingin.

DEG!

Seketika Zero dan Ichirou langsung bungkam 1000 bahasa. Memang benar ibu mereka bernama Shizuka Hio, vampire darah murni yang merupakan sepupu dari klan Kuran. Shizuka yang mencintai seorang manusia memutuskan untuk keluar dari keluarganya dan hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya. Akan tetapi sang lelaki tewas akibat terbunuh oleh Rido Kuran kakak dari Juri dan Haruka Kuran yang menginginkan anak yang dikandung oleh Shizuka.

Menurut legenda apabila seorang vampire menikah dengan manusia maka anaknya akan mempunyai 2 pilihan. Pertama akan tumbuh menjadi manusia, atau akan tumbuh menjadi vampire. Apalagi Shizuka yang adalah vampire darah murni kemungkinan besar anak yang akan dilahirkannya akan menjadi vampire. Tapi nyatanya Zero dan Ichirou adalah manusia. Dan tidak memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai seorang vampire.

" Lalu apa hubungannya antara ibu kami dengan kemunculan pria bernama Rido itu?" tanya Ichirou dengan nada dingin.

"Rido yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan kemudian membacakan mantram kutuka pada Shizuka. Apabila salah satu anaknya yang akan lahir memiliki tatao dengan 'Lambang Aneh' maka dia akan mengambilnya untuk membuat agar dia tak terkalahkan." ucap Kaname sambil menatap Zero yang wajahnya masih pucat akibat kejadian tadi.

"Lalu apa buktinya kalau Zero memiliki 'Lambang Aneh' yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak perlu menutupinya lagi Ichiru. Aku sudah melihat lambang itu. Dan, Zero harus aku melindunginya."

"Kau kira aku tidak sanggup melindunginya?" kali ini Ichiru sampai harus berdiri saking kesalnya dengan kata-kata Kaname seakan-akan dia lemah. Tak bisa menjaga sang kakak dari orang bernama Rido itu.

"Aku tidak bilang kau tidak sanggup. Hanya saja kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk dapat melndungi Zero."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau tau, selama ini aku selalu berlatih agar bisa melindungi Zero. Melindungi orang yang paling berharga bagiku." Ucap Ichirou sambil menarik tangan Zero meninggalkan Moon Dorm.

Kaname yang melihat Ichirou pergi membawa Zero hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Dia sama sekali bukan tandingan brotcom itu.

-TBC-

Mohon maaf semuanya. Kali ini chaper 4 hanya bisa update sedikit. Author lagi buntu ide akibat tau kenyataan kalau Yuuki adalah tungangan Kaname. (lah apa hubungannya coba?). oleh karna itu mungkin dichaper selanjutnya saya akan bisa menulis lebih banyak lagi. Please review.


End file.
